


Gravity

by 50shadesofsubtext



Series: SPN Fluff Bingo [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, SPN Fluff Bingo, SPN Fluff Bingo 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 05:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13652862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50shadesofsubtext/pseuds/50shadesofsubtext
Summary: Claire asks her dads to teach her how to dance before the school's Valentine's Day dance.My fill for the SPN Fluff Bingo for the square Dancing on his FeetMy fill for the SPN AU and Trope Bingo for the free square





	Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> The title is for the John Mayer song of the same name.

He was drying and putting away the dishes while Dean washed them one night after dinner while Claire and Jack were doing homework upstairs. Dean grabbed a handful of bubbles from the top of the water and blew them at Cas’ face. Cas was ready to wipe the bubbles on the shoulder of Dean’s shirt, but Dean, hands still dripping with soapy water, turned and wrapped his arms around Cas.

When Cas wiped the soap bubbles onto the side of Dean’s neck, he just laughed and spread his fingers wide over Cas’ back, rubbing in the water. Dean pulled back after a minute, a smile on his face, and ran his hand down Cas’ hand until their fingers intertwined.

Dean turned them in a small circle and thrust his hips enough to sway their bodies. They were lost for a moment as Dean hummed an old Zepplin song, turning in circles in front of the kitchen. Dean pushed Cas back to connect both their hands and twirled him around. Cas laughed as they came back flush together and kissed his green-eyed husband.

“You guys dance?” A soft voice asked from behind them, and Cas looked over Dean’s shoulder to see on the bottom step watching them.

“I guess so,” Dean said with a smile and Claire ran to them and jumped in Dean’s arms. “Kid, you are getting too big to do that.”

She rolled her eyes, “No, guys, I think Alex is gonna ask me to dance. I need help: I don’t know how to dance.”

Cas didn’t understand why Claire made such a big deal out of the middle school Valentine’s day dance. He tried to, he imagined his own middle school dances, but all he remembered was dodging the girls that wanted to dance with him.

Dean, apparently, did understand. He looked at Cas with a grin and asked, “Well, sweetheart, what do you think? Should we teach our daughter how to dance?”

Cas pulled a straight face, “I don’t know, Dean, do you think she would finish the dishes afterward?”

“Ugh, nevermind” Claire rolled her eyes and turned back to the stairs.

Dean shook his head before calling out, “He’s teasing, Claire, of course, I can teach you how to dance.”

Claire turned back toward them with a light in her eyes, “Really?”

“Yeah, come here kiddo,” Dean waved her over and told her to stand on his feet. He bent down slightly so her hand could reach his shoulder and held her other hand. “Okay,” he said moving his feet in a circle, “this is the basic box step. You can use it for the waltz and the foxtrot and the rumba.”

They did a few circles as Cas leaned against the counter watching them. Claire seemed to pick it up fast, so Dean made her get off his feet and do it like a “real dance.”

“Sweetheart,” Dean looked to Cas, “put on some music for us.”

Cas pulled out his phone and pulled up “Gravity” by John Mayer. Dean told her to feel the music, to move to the beat, and by the end of the song she was getting it. He put on “You and Me” by Lifehouse next to give her extra practice.

“Okay,” Claire told them as the second song came to a close, “I think I got this one, what if they play something _country_.” On the last word, her face fell into a sneer, and Dean huffed out a laugh.

“Well you could go get snacks, but a two-step is pretty easy.” He let her stand on his feet again and showed her the two steps forward and one step back. When he made Claire stand on her own again, he looked at Cas and Cas hit play on “Shape of You” by Ed Sheeran.

“This isn’t country!” Claire said.

“No, but feel the beat, you can do the same dance steps,” Dean told her.

Cas looked up, “Shake your hips a little, think Jamaican.”

Claire blushed a little at her dad telling her to shake her hips, but she did it anyway, and she got the beat by the end of the song. “Okay, what if I want to spin her around?”

“Like a swing dance?” Dean asked, and Claire nodded. “Your Papa is gonna have to do that one. I only know how to swing him around.” Dean winked at his husband, and they switched places.

“Okay,” Cas told Claire, “You are leading this one.”

Claire started to protest, but Castiel just grabbed her hands between them and started a rock-step before twisting out in a circle from under her arm. “Keep some resistance in your arms,” he told her as they did another rock-step. A few turns later, Cas turned to Dean, “Hit the music.”

Dean turned on “You Shook Me All Night Long” by AC/DC. He laughed at Cas’ raised eyebrow and said, “Trust me, the music works.” The music grew louder, and Cas and Claire giggled as she started spinning Cas on her own.

There was a movement at the top of the stairs, and Jack poked his head out from behind the wall. “What are you--oh!” He ran down the stairs to Dean, “I love this song!”

“You wanna dance with me kiddo?” Dean asked him, and Jack nodded. Dean balanced him on his feet and started with a box step in time with the music. Jack rolled his head around in laughter and hung loosely from Dean’s arms. Finally, Dean just picked him up and put him on his hip while he held out his hand to his son. Dean walked him the length of the kitchen in a mock tango style and pretended he had a flower in his mouth which both the kids laughed at.

After that song, Dean just put his music on shuffle, and they all took turns dancing with each other. Claire tried to practice with her brother, but he just jumped in circles while she held his hands.  They danced until Dean looked at the clock and realized it was way past the kids’ bedtimes. They left the dishes in the sink and each tucked a kid into bed, Claire insisting she was too old for Dean to do it, but Dean knew she secretly loved it.

When they were undressing in their room, Dean stopped and watched Cas. He had just taken off his pants, and Dean couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have this man in his life. He slipped behind his husband and wrapped his arms around Cas’ stomach, gently swaying as he kissed Cas on his neck.

Cas started humming a tune, slow and sweet. “We didn’t get to finish our dance, sweetheart,” Dean told him.

“I guess we didn’t,” Cas said as he turned in Dean’s arms and wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck. He pressed his forehead against Dean’s and kept the tune going as they moved together in the moonlight.


End file.
